1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seating sensing device and method, and more particularly, to a seating sensing device embedded in a seat, which derives activity information such as whether a user is seated or not, by using conductive threads installed in the seat, and a seating confirmation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a seating sensing method according to the related art, when information relating to whether or not a user is seated on a seat, or activity information such as statistics of seating states and seating activities in a vehicle or conference hall is to be collected, a sensor such as a piezoelectric element inserted into the bottom surface of a seat is used to collect piezoelectric signals which are generated by a weight applied when the user is seated on the seat.
In the case of the vehicle, a seating sensing method confirms whether a driver is seated on a seat or not by using a device for sensing whether a safety belt is in use or not.
In such a method, however, a separate sensor device such as a piezoelectric sensor should be embedded in an existing seating sensing device, and the position of the sensor should be selected through a complicated procedure such that sufficient pressure may be transmitted to the sensor.